1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an authoring device and an authoring method configured to generate data for storing video content data in an optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of detecting a face image to be displayed in video content data stored in a hard disk drive, easily finding what kind of person appears in the content, and creating a menu for easily playback the content data from a place where a user desires to see the content on the basis of the displayed face, has been developed.
The functionality for displaying a list of highlights of a video and of graphically displaying a face of performers and changes in audio scene by applying a video indexing (video content analysis) technique are disclosed in “‘Kao de Navi’ (registered trade mark) configured to easily retrieve video scenes”, “Toshiba review”, Toshiba, Nov. 1, 2008, volume 63, number 11, page 54-page 57, HIDETOSHI KUBOTA and 3 other persons.
When creating a menu for the video content stored in the hard disk drive, the aforementioned functions hardly restrict to the creation of the menu. However, content stored in an optical disc such as a DVD-Video limits the number of chapters capable of being created and the number of jump buttons in one screen for jumping to chapters, thus it is hard to automatically create such menu.